If I could Change Everything for you
by Aizu Cartman
Summary: : Haru and Makoto are lovers but then suddenly the latter broke up with him. Haru never accepting this whole break up thing specifically because Makoto broke up with him through text. Going to confront him the next day Haru was faced with the fact that the Tachibanas already moved to another country. After 5 years Haru got news that the Tachibanas has already arrive.


Hello Everyoooooooooooone Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ, Well this is my very first Free fanfiction so please be gentle with meeeee (;´Д`) . So this is a HaruMako fiction so you will encounter Seme!Haru and Uke!Makoto. Well lately I've been into HaruMako shipping, for me Seme!Haru is one hell of a sexy Dolphin and Uke!Mako is one hell of a cutie giant Orca. I just so love Makoto that I'm being bias and besides it just hurt me to know that there is just few fictions with uke! Makoto

Disclaimer: I do not own Free nor the characters or MAKOTO. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Summary: Haru and Makoto are lovers but then suddenly the latter broke up with him. Haru never accepting this whole break up thing specifically because Makoto broke up with him through text. Going to confront him the next day Haru was faced with the fact that the Tachibanas already moved to another country. After 5 years Haru got news that the Tachibanas has already arrive.

A/N: By the way they don't know Rin here yet, they're not childhood friends. Rei is the one in their circle of friends. So this is kind of long hope you don't mind.

"Speaking"

** If I Could Change Everything For You **

**Chapter 1:**

**Mako's POV**

I open my eyes to be greeted by the bright morning shine. I once again hear the voice that made me wake up. I rub my eyes and get out of my bed still sleepy.

"Mako-chan, get up now breakfast is ready"

"Hai"

I said in a sleepy voice and get down to the kitchen. I sit down in the table and still too sleepy to recognize the things around me. I cross my arms on the table and lay my head on top and close my eyes.

**Haru's POV**

I get out my sanctuary after realizing that it's almost time to go to the Mako-chan's house. I'm all alone living in this huge house since my parents are out in the country working. It's not like they left me here all alone, I was living with my grandma until four years ago when she died. It's been really sad for me but I have the Tachibana's so I don't even care whether I'm by myself. I dry myself and change into my uniform. I get my backpack and goes straight to the Tachibana's. I knock at the door and wait patiently outside. Few moments later the door open bombarding him with two bundles of laughter glomping him.

"Haru…chan"

He catches them and then puts them down. He just nods his head in acknowledgement. They pull Haru inside shouting happily. The two bundles are the Tachibana's youngest. Ran and Ren the twins, Ran is the oldest among the twins, she is 5 years old like his brother Ren, she has short dark olive green hair that drops down her shoulder, tied in a two small pigtails. She also has pair of bright blue-green eyes. Ren is the youngest; he has short straight brown hair and light brown eyes. They are both still in their Pajamas Ran in her pink pj's little white bunnies are printed on it while Ren is having a blue with little spongebob imprinted on it.

"KAA-CHAN… HARU-CHAN HERE!"

The twins shout happily then head them to the kitchen. There standing in front of the stove while cooking something like frying something. She is Miko-san, Tachibana Miko the mother of the house. She turns around and looks at us with her gentle smile while another person a guy is sitting in the rectangular table while reading a newspaper and sitting a cup of hot coffee. He is Aki-san, Tachibana Aki the father of the house. And a sleeping bundle in the table which I know very well. Tachibana Makoto.

"Good Morning Haru-chan"

I nod my head at her which she just returned with her bright smile. Miko-san has long olive hair and droopy dark green eyes. She is a calm and loving person. She is wearing a light violet long shirt that stops on the middle of legs and light yellow collared undershirt with unbutton light green thin sweater on top.

"Oh, Haru-chan Good Morning"

Aki-san folds his newspaper and places it on the table. He looks at me with his infamous gentle smile like his wife has. I also nod my head at him to show my respect. He has short brown hair and eyes. He wears glasses that don't have frames. Like his wife he is also a calm and loving person. He is wearing black pants and light violet thin sweater the one without buttons and blue plaid collared shirt undershirt.

The twins let go of me and run towards the table and sit on their seat. I follow them and sit next to the sleeping Tachibana on the right side and the left side being occupied by the twins. Miko-san finished cooking and prepares the foods.

"Did you eat you last night Haru-chan? You didn't come here, why is that?"

Miko-san asks me as she places cups on the table. She has a sad and quite disappointed look on her face. I just look her in the eyes and bow my head a little.

"Sorry"

Comes my limited answer, Aki-san just pats my head. I look at him and there another gentle smile.

"You know you are welcome here anytime right, Anata?"

Miko-san nods her head happily and so are the twins who shout a big 'HAI'. A second later my seatmate sits up drowsily. Small hands rubbing sleepy droopy green eyes and a yawn escape from that small mouth of the owner. His olive green hair is a mess. He is still in his pajama which is green and little dolphins imprinted all over. He is a nice, considerate and a caring person. However he is a scaredy-cat. Miko-san smiles, sits on the other side of the table making her face Aki-san. She pats the sleepy Tachibana on the head.

"Still sleepy, Kaa-chan"

"Hai, Hai. But you know you have school today right Mako-chan? So hurry up and eat now. See, Haru-chan is eve here"

"Haru…chan 's 'ere?"

Miko-san nods her head. Makoto looks at my side, his drowsiness left him and smiles brightly at me. If he could I bet he would glomp me which he always does.

"Good Morning Haru-chan"

"Nn"

Makoto has a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Mako-chan is now wide awake"

His father joke which earn a giggle from his mother and giggles from the twins after their mother which I guess just follow even though they don't quite know what is happening. The tint on his cheeks turns sharper. I just smirk a little. After that we eat sometimes they are joking around which will earn a few chuckles and laughs and a small smile from me. After eating I sit on the couch in the living room with the twins while Makoto is taking a bath. After almost thirty minutes Makoto comes out fully dress. Ran and Ren run towards him and jump to him which he gladly catches. Gentle smile etch on his face. After saying our goodbyes the Tachibanas we head to school.

It is a complete silence at first and I like it. Not that I hate talking with Makoto it's just I just don't talk that much. Suddenly Makoto breaks the silence around them.

"Anou sa, Haru-chan. Ahm a-about…l-last last night"

I look at him and he is fidgeting. I tilt my head at him. He looks at me red as a tomato. Tears brimming from his eyes while his fingers playing with the strap of his bag.

"I-I'm sorry, truly am"

What is he talking about? I try to remember what happen last, last night. Oh so that's what he's talking about.

"That's the reason why you didn't come last night right?"

He is now sniffing. I look around and pull him to the alleyway. I push him to the wall and crash him in a kiss. His eyes wide open face redder than a ripe tomato a tear slip down. A moment later he is shaking no more he just close his eyes and wraps his arms around my neck. Our gentle kiss turns wild; we're hungry for each other's lips. I lick the bottom of his lip and he gladly opens it. I slip my wet tongue and wander his hot cavern. I hold onto him when I felt him weakens. He's letting out pleasure sounds which make me smile in between kisses, knowing that he's loving this. Drools dripping from the corner of his mouth to his chin, few minutes more and we're both needing oxygen so I let go. He is panting and looks delicious. From his flushed face, to his breathy panting, to the drools from his mouth and lustful expression anyone could really have a hard on.

"H-Haru hah… chan—"

"About last night, don't worry about it, ok?"

"But"

I place a kiss on his soft lips and looks at him. Oh he really looks tempting. I place another kiss now on his left cheek, then to his nose which earns a giggle from him. He then kiss the right cheek and lastly to his forehead which is longer than the rest.

"Sorry. For trying to have sex"

After leaving the 'sex' word from my mouth he flinch at first then if it is possible Makoto's face becomes even redder than before. He shakes his head and wraps around my neck and buries his head on the nook of my neck.

"Me too, I'm sorry. If I could just be ready, then… Then –"

I hush and push him gently to face me. I shake my head.

"I'll just wait, so take your time okay?"

He nods his head and whisper in a soft voice.

"Sorry"

I just sigh and kiss him more.

-HaruMako-Free! - HaruMako-Free! - HaruMako-Free! - HaruMako-Free! - HaruMako-Free! - HaruMako-Free!- HaruMako-Free!- HaruMako-Free!- HaruMako-Free!- HaruMako-Free!- HaruMako-Free!-

**Mako's POV**

Waaaaah, we're going to be late nooooow. I scream inside my head pulling Haru-chan who has this bored look in his magnificent blue eyes. His silky black hair is neatly done. His soft lips are in a thin line. He is a very good person. He is a very nice best friend. But Haru-chan is mostly quiet, he talk so little, but even so it's nice talking with Haru-chan. I like it so much. And Haru-chan is a very pretty person. It's Haru-chan's fault I kept telling him to discontinue because we're going to be late but then he won't. Now we're running to get on time. I glance at him and still that bored look in etch in his face. Waaaaah, after some minutes of running once we turn's right I can now see the gate of our school. And it's already closing. I increase the pace. PLEAAAAAAAAASE, PLEAAAAAAAAAASE KAMI-SAMA LET US MAKE IIIIIIIIIIIIIT. I close my eyes but keep running. Then Haru pulls me to stop. And I hear the boy laughing at us. We didn't right?

"You know, you should try the track and field, you're a fast runner"

EHH? WHAT WAS THAT? I open my eyes and—. My eyes twinkling in joy, we made it. ARIGATOU KAMI-SAMA!. I look at Haru smiling brightly, he just pant slightly and look at me. Then to the sound of the voice, I smiles widely and glomps the guy.

"Rei, Ohayou"

Rei adjust his glasses and smiles at us. He bows his head and in a kind of energetic voice he says.

"Good Morning Haruka-sempai, Makoto-sempai"

I smiles back at him and Haru just nods his head. He is Rei Ryuzagi. He is the youngest among us four but he is a tall kid but not taller than me but taller than Haru-chan. The oldest is Haru-chan(only a few months from me), Next is me then Nagisa and then Rei. He has short dark blue hair and purple eyes. As you can see he wears glasses with red frame. He is a very smart and a very beautiful person. He also likes beautiful things.

"So considering track and field?"

I just laugh at that and so is Rei. He is a member of the junior track and field and he is really amazing, he is really fast. We head to the building and to our classroom. Just in time the teacher comes in next. We head to our respective seat. Haru-chan is sitting to the farthest seat next to a window to his left is me. Sitting in front of Haru-chan is Rei-chan and in front of me is a pouting yellow kid. He is Nagisa Hazuki. Nagisa is a short boy shorter than Haru-chan. He has wavy blond hair and dark pink eyes. He is a very cheerful kid. Even with his short stature he is very strong and is a straightforward person. He is a very cute person.

I look at him and gently smiles at him. He huffs and whines just enough for the both of us to hear.

"Waaaah, Mako-chan and Haru-chan are unfair coming to school with Rei-chan. I also want to go to school with Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Haru-chaaaaaan~. You are leaving me out"

I sweat drop. I try to laugh. I don't know what to say, I scratch my cheek and whisper a sorry at him.

"We just met Rei at the entrance and decided to just go to class together, Nagisa it's not like we're leaving you out"

I look at him apologetically. He just huff again and turns around to look in front. I blink then panicking pokes him on the back.

"I'm so sorry Nagisa. Please? Ahmm what can I do? You know to compensate?"

Nagisa then turns to me with a big grin on his face.

"Ok then, at lunch time Mako-chan should buy me, Chocolate strawberry shortcake, Strawberry Milk shake, Strawberry Jam bread, and a banana split"

He says in a wide grin. I look at him with big eyes. How can I pay for all of that? I whine inside my head.

"B-But how Can I pay for all of that?"

He looks down and turns around facing the front. I hung my head low grab my wallet and sigh. I once again poke Nagisa. He did not turn around.

"Okay then. But can you lessen that? It's so expensive Nagisa"

He turns around and nods his head.

"Sure Mako-chan, sooo just buy me, a strawberry milk shake, chocolate strawberry shortcake and strawberry jam bread. That's all"

He grins at me. I once again sigh and nod my head. He mumble shout a yes and turns around humming happily. Slouch on my desk tiredly and looks at to my left side where Haru is. He is just looking outside. There's glitter in his eyes while tapping his finger on his knee impatiently. I smile to myself. The reason why Haru sit there because of the view, there you could easily see the school's swimming pool.

Time flies by and it's now lunch time. I tiredly sit up just to be greeted by the grinning blonde. Haru and Rei already stand up and are now beside us.

"So what is Nagisa-kun, smiling about?"

I sigh and Nagisa bouncing in his seat tell Rei what happened.

"That's absurd Nagisa-kun, it's not anyone's fault if we came to class together. Makoto-sempai you shouldn't just agree on Nagisa-kun"

Nagisa stick out a tongue at Rei while teasing him.

"Rei-chan is just jealous because Mako-chan is going to treat meeeee~"

I just laugh at them as they start to tease each other. I look at Haru and he has this stoic face like usual.

"Haru-chan is really beautiful"

I dreamily say in my mind. Rei and Nagisa stop teasing each other and look at me. I tilt my head and look at Haru confusion written in my face. Haru-chan has a tint of pink in his cheeks. Don't tell me. My face reddens when I realize what I just did. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~ nowaynowaynowaynoway.

"KYAAA~. MAKO-CHAN JUST SAID THAT HARU-CHAN IS REALLY BEAUTIFUL AND HE LOVES HIM SO SOOOO MUCH"

Nagisa shouts making the entire student inside the room to know. Many chuckles and laugh some are quiet maybe they just don't care. My face becomes redder if possible.

"That's not what Makoto-sempai said Nagisa-kun"

Rei intervene Nagisa's fanboying. Nagisa whine at rei then pout.

"But that's what I heard Rei-chan. Geez. IF REI-CHAN COULD JUST BE TRUE TO HIMSELF AND ADMIT THAT HE LIKES MEEEE~"

Nagisa sighs loudly making Rei's face to redden. Nagisa chuckles and glomps Rei and snuggles him. Many students especially girls take out their phones and start taking photos of the two. Nagisa is posing for them while Rei is blushing like a mad man there. I look at Haru who is just staring at me. He grabs my hand and starts pulling me out the room without being noticed by Nagisa or Rei. I look at Haru with confusion.

"Haru-chan, Nagisa and Rei are still—"

"Drop the –chan and just forget about them"

He leads the way. We enter the CR and pull me in one of the stalls. He makes me sit on the toilet bowl and then he starts kissing me. Yup Haru and I are dating and my parents and friends know about that. And the farthest we've done so far is making out since we're still too young, 13 years old is still too young for that right? And besides I'm still not yet ready. Well I asked Nagisa about sex, and he said that 'well, I don't know what is or how is sex done but my sister told me that IT'S REALLY— AS IN REALLY, REALLY PAINFULL LIKE THERE IS A HUGE POLE BEING SHOVE INSIDE YOUR ASS AND TEARING YOU APART' he said that with a very, very painful expression and motions and at the end he smiles at me. After that just hearing the word sex I always flinch remind me what Nagisa told me.

I let out a weird voice when Haru nip on my neck. This is the first time that Haru kiss lick or even bite me on the neck and it feels… good. Haru smiles under the kiss and lick bite and kiss me more on my neck.

"H-Haru-chan… M-More It feels good when you do that to my neck"

Haru smile and bite and suck a bit portion of my neck making me let out another high pitch noise.

"Mnn, H-Haru-chan"

"Makoto"

He breathes on my ear then nip on it. I let out another weird noise. I don't know why but whenever he felt good there's weird noises coming out from his mouth. I wrap my arms around Haru and starts kissing him too. I kiss him on the neck too which makes him shiver I smile at that trailing it up towards his lips. He smiles at me. Yup Haru-chan is always smiling when we are doing this. I'm so happy because I know that Haru-chan loves this too. In a second we are making out and our tongues are battling for dominance. Haru caught my tongue and suck on it which makes my body shivers. Drools dripping down my chin and those weird noises are coming out from my mouth again. This is really good. I don't know why but my peepee is acting strange. I just ignore it and focus on Haru doing all this sexy stuff to me. Haru has a tint of pink on both his cheeks. I wonder what I look because Haru-chan is still beautiful even doing this stuff, even though there are sweat forming on his forehead. My mind is too focused on this and so is Haru-chan that we didn't notice the door open. Just then I hear someone whistling.

"Haru-chan and Mako-chan doing lewd things in the bathroom"

Haru stops kissing me and peek on his shoulder. I don't know who it is my mind is still not functioning right. And I am panting hard. I hear Haru sigh and get off of me straightening himself and pulls me up. Just then I see A grinning blonde and a red as a tomato kid in front of us. I'm sure that I as well is as red as the kid. Because in front of us is a grinning Nagisa and a tomato Rei. They just caught uuuuussss. Butbutbut. Haru-chan didn't lock the door. THE DOOR. How many times do I have to tell him to close the door of his house or when they are making out!. Haru pulls me outside. I look around to see whether there are other students than them. I sigh, since fortunately there is none. Nagisa pouts at me. I think I know where this is going.

"Mako-chan left me again"

"But Nagisa, Haru pulls me here, it's not like we purposefully left you two behind"

Nagisa looks down for a moment then looks up at me next. Tears brimming in his dark pink eyes, I panic not knowing what to do.

"Nagisa I'll—"

"You should add some macaroons, my banana split, strawberry choco parfait oh oh oh and –"

"Wait Nagisa that's too expensive, and besides where are going to get those, we're in school there's no where they're selling them here and it's only still lunch you should eat some rice"

"Makoto-sempai is right, Nagisa-kun. That's way too much. And besides didn't you hear Makoto-sempai? He said that Haruka-sempai is the one who drag him here. It's not like he has a say to the situation"

Rei lectured Nagisa. I'm glad that Rei can handle Nagisa well, since I really can't handle him. Nagisa pouts at Rei then gives up. I'm glad that is over. And so I thought when Nagisa started pestering Haru that he should treat Nagisa since they left him which Haru just look at him with his infamous stoic face. After trying for some minutes and Haru not acknowledging Nagisa, the blonde kid gives up. Now that is really over.

"Hey, we should now eat our lunch or else we won't have any"

We go to the rooftop where we always eat our lunch but before that we buy Nagisa's a strawberry milk shake, chocolate strawberry shortcake and strawberry jam bread. Thank goodness since they still have half an hour left to eat their lunch. I give Haru his bento which my mother prepared. Our bento consists of rice, fried mackerel & omelette. Rei bring his own bento which he still shares with Nagisa. I look at Rei and Nagisa, where Nagisa is snatching an octopus shape sausage on Rei's bento while Rei is trying so hard to protect his lunch. Then I switch my gaze to Haru who is looking at his mackerel lovingly like it's his most precious thing in the world which kind of irritates me. I pout then start eating my bento sulking. After we finished eating exactly the bell rings we pack our lunch and hurriedly run towards our next class. After few boring classes the bell rings indicating the end of the day at school. After hanging around and eating some more we take apart. Rei and Nagisa take the left route since that's where Rei's house route is. Nagisa in the very last minute said to Rei that he's going to crash in to their house and he's not going to take a no for an answer knowing he will not win the argument gave up and now they are heading to Rei house. While Haru and I is the opposite of Rei's house start walking home.

It's so silent and besides it's already starting to dark and only a few people are walking and that includes us. I always glance at Haru as he keeps looking at the ocean with shimmering in those blue eyes. I sighs and look ahead. I'm such an idiot, being jealous of something insignificant such as mackerel and now the ocean? I sigh again when suddenly something soft press against my cheeks. I know what it is since I'm already too familiar with the softness of it, the way it press on my skin. I smile at that since Haru just kiss me. Even without words I know what he's trying to tell me. 'You don't need to feel jealous since I'm all yours and you're all mine'. My cheeks heat up and a gentle smile etch on my lips. I glomp Haru wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips Haru wrap his arms around my waist. There we kiss each other not minding of the few people surrounding us.

That's right. I don't have to be jealous of anything or anyone. Because Haru-chan is all mine and my all is Haru-chan's


End file.
